


Indecisive

by HomesickAlien



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bbbobbooyfriend jacketsss ssfrofklre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/HomesickAlien
Summary: boyfriends fics





	1. Boyfriend Jackets

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it might have been a mistake to write shmk, but I’ve had a huge influx in productivity thanks to my favorite gay trope boyfriend jackets so….
> 
> You know i said that in my shnz fic, but its more specific, you know? Boyfriend jackets really has to be sports jerseys. If Shuu was on the football team it would be perfect but he’s too cool for that. He’s like a goth? That’s probably why Mika is wearing his jacket, cause shuu’s holing up somewhere refusing to sports.
> 
> Anyway. Here’s a couple of Boyfriends fics because I couldnt stop these gay hands. If the forbidden shnz event never comes I’ll be happy this happened, at least.

  Mika could spend all day in this bed, comfortably curled up in Shuu’s blankets. Shuu makes clothes just for him, but they still never quite smell like Shuu. They smell like his fingers weaving his heart into every stitch, sure, but they don’t smell the same as Shuu does. As Shuu’s blankets do. As his clothes do. Those things are so distinctly his own scent, his own brand of perfection made just for Shuu. No matter how many times he curls him self up here, or for how long, the scent inevitably fades. The buttery, crusty, fresh baked kind of smell that fills the kitchen every morning. The smell of dirt and blades of grass and roses from out back. The indescribable April Showers and Sunshine scented dryer sheets.

  Mika’s smile must look so unbelievably goofy, but he doesn’t care one bit. Since the days end he’s been walking on clouds. It might be stupid to act so giddy over a jersey; it’s not like they don’t share practically everything living together. When Mika can’t find his socks in the morning, Shuu tosses him his. He’s sewn together new jackets for Mika, in general much of his clothes have been replaced with Shuu’s own handiwork. There’s no reason to feel special wearing Shuu’s jersey, it means so little and yet so much. Like he’s never been able to get past the newly-wed phase of moving in with Shuu, a whole year hasn’t faltered his love for Shuu in the slightest.

  No, if anything, he loved him all the more. They don’t share a room, or a bed, or anything like that, but spending all this time together has taught him so much about Shuu. So many things no one else gets to see. In that regard, he feels so special to get to be Shuu’s doll.

  “Kagehira. Will you please quiet down. I can’t focus.”

  Mika sits up, still purring over with pleasure wrapped up to hell in Shuu’s sheets. He’s glad Shuu isn’t looking at him, he’d surely scold Mika for how he’ll have to fix up his bed.

  “Nnah... Mentor, ‘M just happy s’all. Don’t be mad.”

  Mika moves back and forth, legs crossed as he sits comfortably in the middle of the bed. Shuu’s been working endlessly on something-or-another, he’s really not that sure of what, but it looks nice whatever it is. Maybe somethin’ inspired him, maybe it was Mika’s performance that pleased Shuu, he did praise him after all. Sort of. In his own way. Just that’s enough to make Mika giddy, maybe Shuu’s secretly the same way. Mika smiles all the brighter, falling over again in the bed and laughing to himself for a while.

  “Honestly, I just made the bed this morning. Are you going to take responsibility for this?”

  Shuu lifts the blanket up from over Mika’s head. Mika sighs contently, opening his eyes to look at Shuu directly, shaking his head vigorously.

  “Nah, I’m no good at fixin’ stuff up, y’know?”

  Shuu pats Mika’s head gently, though not yet willing to break his motherly critiques of Mika. Pulling him up by his wrists, he sits Mika close to his side, only for Mika to rest his head on Shuu’s shoulder. It’s too difficult to punish a kitten cuddling in your lap, so Shuu resigns most of his frustrations.

  “That’s not true. You make rather nice outfits for a beginner.”

  “Nnn... That’s only cause y’help me, mentor...”

  Mika closes his eyes, taking in Shuu’s scent one more time. Even wrapped up in Shuu’s everything, he doesn’t retain that scent on his skin. It never smells quite like how it smells on Shuu, which is fine, really. It gives him an excuse to keep being this close. It teaches him how to take deep breathes, the calming kind. It reminds him how to relax.

  Shuu moves Mika’s bangs away, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. It doesn’t have to mean anything, but it means the world to Mika. He smiles where Shuu can never see him. Smiles in a way so uniquely Mika, reminiscent of his own unique kind of beauty. It’s truly an inspiration, something to keep Shuu going even if it means wasting away at such a dreadful school as a deadbeat idol. He can’t put his ideas onto paper or clothe holding Mika lazily in his arms, but at least he can remember why he’s still here in the first place.

  Mika has a future. A bright future. If he’s chosen to waste it with Shuu, then Shuu supposes there’s no harm in playing along with this silly games a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment. plant some flowers. where ur boyfriends jacket. unless u dont have a boyfriend i guess.


	2. More Productive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mika faints a lot and i would say this is dumb but i actually did too when i was in hs. i fainted 5 times in on year so i cant really judge him. what a dumb cat.

 He feels at ease, like this. Moving with Shuu as he’s told, he'd been practicing extra hard to dance the way big brother Nazuna did. To replace Shuu’s idea of perfection, more or less, he hasn’t slacked off even if all the extra jobs are exhausting. It’s not that he doesn’t have better things to do, but that he has nothing else to do. Without Valkyrie, without Shuu, he is...

 “Kagehira.”

 Ah, that’s right. He was suppose to turn there and totally forgot. He really does just need to shut his brain off; just like a doll. No thinking, just doing. Just like he always has, alone in his room, dancing and dancing and dancing and… What’s that other thing he’s supposed to be doing? Did he miss his part? Music… singing. He should sing his solo here, right? He can’t really distinguish between all the noises, all the people staring at him expectantly. He’s starting to lose track of where he is on the stage, or in life, really.

 “Kagehira.”

 Mika blinks once, then twice, seeing stars among the crowds of people. The stage is excruciatingly hot, it usually is thanks to all the lights and all, but this is worse than being in Hell. He can feel sweat pouring out his forehead, his hands shaking when he tries to hold his head up right. Of all the times he could feel this sick, why did it have to be right now? Right when everyone’s watching them? 

 Is he really a failure, after all? Maybe someone’s cut the strings tying him to Shuu, it’s his own human mistake rather than his mentor’s. He needs to do better for Shuu’s sake, he needs to find his balance, he needs to...

 “Yeah, yeah, I know. I know. I messed up, I…”

 Shuu grabs Mika’s wrist before he topples over. It’s a talented enough catch to end their performance on, and just as his art calls for he makes no statement about the matter. Whether or not it was staged, if Mika’s okay, none of those things matter. If you don’t say a word, everyone will assume it’s part of the show. He relies on that ignorance of people to avoid any further tragedy.

 Shuu waits for the curtains to close around them before hoisting Mika over his shoulders. He doesn’t react much to it, this is just his duty, after all. Mika is a defected product, always falling apart at the slightest bit of force. It’s a tragedy, really. He’s not a bad child, or anything. He works hard to redeem himself, and Shuu does what he can to maintain his physique, and still the results never change.

 He wonders what he’s doing wrong. 

  
  


 Mika grumbles out some arbitrary noise when he comes to, his head resting gently over Shuu’s shoulder. He walks slow to avoid bouncing him around too much, but it seems he woke up anyway. Shuu makes no acknowledgements to Mika, and in that sense he seems to mean about as much as all the equipment they lug to and fro’ the stage. No, in Mika’s mind, he’s still probably worth less than all that fancy stuff. He groans again, rubbing his forehead against Shuu’s shoulder like some magical answer to life will come to him.

 “Hey, Mentor?”

 Shuu doesn’t respond. Maybe he’s just as deep as thought, and maybe Mika shouldn’t disturb him, but he does anyway. Just as he always does. That’s the one thing so special about Mika, he’s either too stupid to keep quiet or doesn’t care not to. It’s the only order he ever betrays. In some ways, Shuu respects that little bit of humanity left in Mika. This thing he stole by force from his perfect doll, perhaps it’s only natural it ended up in his failure.

 “Mentor? Are y’mad at me?”

 At the very least, it’s not silent. Mika listens closely to the crunching of leaves beneath Shuu’s nice and elegant shoes. They’re very nice to perform in, they make this lovely clacking sound against the hard floors. It kind of gives Mika a sense of power, like he’s really something special everyone should be watching closely to. There’s all kinds of creepy critters making their weird crickety noises, and the breeze in the air is just heavy enough to be heard. There’s all kinds of beautiful sounds serenading him, but Shuu is still hollow. He can’t even hear the beat of his heart, it’s empty everywhere he presses his ears to.

 “I made ya look bad, didn’t I? Mentor?”

 Shuu stops in his tracks, not really moving any more than to breath. After sometime, a really long time to be honest, he sets Mika down to walk. This is only mildly disappointing to Mika. He wobbles around a bit before gathering his bearings. Even if Shuu won’t carry him all the way home, he still clings onto the hem of his sleeve, fiddling with it as a distraction as he stares to his feet. 

 Shuu lifts his hand to pat his doll’s head. He doesn’t really get it, but Mika seems rather fond of that. It always brightens his mood up, even now he can see traces of Mika’s stupid smile filling his face. He looks at Mika softly, like a tired owner scolding his dog about something he knows won’t cease. 

 “You did well, but it’s obvious you’re far from being able to walk on your own, after all.” Shuu sighs, cupping Mika’s face to look at him better. “Are you doing this on purpose? Should I bring you something to eat before shows?”

 Mika laughs, mumbling out some kind of response despite Shuu’s grip on him. “I’m fine, Mentor. Yer the one who ought to eat more, yeah?”

 He’s not wrong, which is much more frustrating than if he’d said something remarkably stupid. Shuu doesn’t have any right to be caring for anyone the way he is, still. On the other hand, for everytime Shuu faints, Mika faints twice as often, which only leads to guilt on his part.

 “Well, if you’ve regained your composure enough to talk back so spitefully, I suppose alls well.” He says, releasing his face and swiftly moving forward. “Don’t cling to me, you can walk on your own, can’t you?”

 Shuu argues, but he’s the one tightening his grip. He supposes Mika’s still his doll, after all. He still needs tuning and guidance to walk forward, but as long as he’s happy, it doesn’t hurt to play along in this old fantasy of his. Someday, he’ll have to let Mika go, and that day creeps closer and closer without any kind of warning at all. It’s inevitable, but right now, it’s enough to stick to the familiar. When the time is right, everything will fall into it’s right place. That’s what Shuu likes to believe, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment. go outside. eat healthy for God's sake. meow.


	3. Flush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody wanted chocolate boys shmk but i was more invested in this than my future so your getting it whether you like it or not. Featuring a very necessary mado/an on top, your gosh dang welcome.  
> Enjoy or whatever you do.

 “Oh, you already started?”

 Anzu speaks quietly through the doorway to Shuu’s kitchen, he’s far too meticulous to share the school’s. Shuu is rarity at their school, a boy who could actually cook reasonably well, and Anzu’s had the pleasure of indulging in his sweets in the past. It’s not as though she really needed to check up on Valkyrie, even as a producer, but Mika had insisted over and over again throughout the day for her to help him out, too. Naru had been too busy to join in with her, and frankly Anzu isn’t exactly free at the moment either, but she can’t help herself to Mika’s kittenish persuasion. 

 So she makes time, as is always the case with her and this failure of a unit. Even in an event for which the entire school participates, they seem to be on a completely different page from everyone else. 

 “Anzu, Anzu~” Mika sings, grabbing her arms and welcoming her right in. “Sorry, Mentor was gettin’ antsy, so we started makin’ the chocolates without ya. Sorry ‘bout that.”

 She waves it off, instead taking to the soft little apron wrapped around Mika’s waist. She straightens it out, looking closely at the stitching and feels it out for a bit. Mika smiles brightly, full of teeth, and begins to sing his own praises.

 “Ya like it, huh? I bet’ya think it was made by Mentor, huh?”

 Mika puts his hands on his hips, chest puffed out, full of pride she rarely ever sees in him. He can be like that, probably secretly is frequently, much like herself. It’s a nice trait of his, if only because he’s so easily flustered after the fact.

 “Ah, no, I was thinking: Ah, look at all these frays in the fabric. It’s a really awful and messy job. This is clearly the work of Mika Kagehira.”

 Mika whines at that response, and she waves it off as a joke. It really does look nice, he’s gotten really good at this, hasn’t he? The fabric is nice and soft, and from a distance it does have a professional air to it. He’s not so bad at all, even if he couldn’t keep it clean enough to really admire. She smiles, rubbing off some chocolate smudges from the fabric before letting Mika go.

 Anzu looks around, taking in Shuu’s needlessly enormous kitchen and notices something important missing.

 “Where’s Madonee at?”

 Shuu looks utterly offended, like it’s the stupidest question he’s ever heard. She could play the ventriloquist right now. She knows exactly what Shuu will say. She flaps open her hand like a mouth as Shuu speaks with his back turned to her. 

 “Do you have any idea what a risk that would pose? While I, myself, can make chocolates with ease, Kagehira is still a beginner who always makes a mess of my kitchen.” Shuu waves his hand, reaching for something, and Anzu laughs at how the chocolate on his fingertips drips onto the countertop. Mika certainly is the frazzled one around here, she nods her head. “If even a drop of this disgustingly sweet mess were to mar my beautiful Mademoiselle, I’d never forgive myself. You, as well, need to stop clinging onto her, you’re not exactly a feminine beauty, are you?”

 Anzu rolls her eyes, putting down her hand as Shuu finishes his ranting. She’s grateful to have been here one too many times, stalking over to Shuu’s room like she’d never been present at all. That is the most frustrating trait of this girl, she has no presence what-so-ever. Without much effort, she finds her (Shuu’s,) precious doll, taking her gently in her arms she returns to the kitchen.

 “That’s so cruel of you, Itsuki. Even though you dressed her up and everything?”

 Anzu doesn’t question the purpose of mending a cute, doll-sized apron if Shuu had no intentions of letting his dearest mademoiselle participate in this silly little activity. Not that she doesn’t get excluding her, since it’s still his precious doll whether he continues to speak through her or not, but it seems like such a waste. She tugs at the ends of it with nothing better to do. She knew well enough Shuu wouldn’t allow her to invade his art, or whatever he likes to call it, but she wonders to herself if this constitutes a double date? 

 “What part of ‘don’t touch,’ did you not understand?”

 Shuu doesn’t fight back, though. Mika has him all but tied up in his arms, fumbling about with truffles and cookie batter and the likes. They really do look like an adorable mess, together. It’s refreshing to be around Valkyrie, since Shuu has such a grip on his vision regardless of the task. She doesn’t have to fuss with terribly ignorant boys about terribly basic things like making chocolates and all, she simply indulges in her love and having the honor of being Valkyrie’s certified taste-tester.

  
  


 Shuu retreats to the bathroom. It’s amazing to think he does those kinds of vulgar things, after all. He acts so inhumanely refined, maybe this means they’re becoming friends, after all? It’s amazing what force can do, actually. She’s glad Shuu’s willing to open up a little, even if it’s in Shuu’s own weird way. 

 “Heyyy~ Anzu~”

 Mika pushes his shoulder against Anzu, getting so close it throws off her thoughts. She’s happy, at least, there’s more meat on him than bone right now. Is he eating more? Maybe she should invite him to make lunch with her, too. Does he know those kinds of useful things?

 “Anzu. Anzuu~! Does this look okay?” Mika holds up one of his chocolates about to her nose before he pulls his hand back. It looks kind of messy, but it has it’s own charm. Maybe it would be cute to show him how to make some scary decorations, Shuu might not be pleased with that, but… “I made this one all by myself, yeah? It’s nice to make ‘em with mentor, but it’s good to have somethin’ I can do, too?”

 “I don’t think anyone could really tell the difference.” 

 “You think so? I dunno how many we should make, guess I never thought about how many people’d like to see us, n’all, yeah?” Mika hums, kicking his feet up in his chair. “Well, I guess I got us a lot of fans I talk to in the underground stage, so I hope they like ‘em. I’m happy if I can help Mentor out, y’know?”

 Anzu smiles, she leans over the table and holds Madonees hand. It’s nice, hearing Mika talk about them. Her old friends; she’s glad they have some taste. Not that she would disregard any of those cute boys she’d been helping out all year, but Valkyrie needs all the help they can get to retain their pretension, after all.

 “You don’t want to make any for Itsuki? That’s refreshing.”

 “Nnah… S’not like that… I just thought, Mentor would think it’s impractical, he probably wouldn’t even like ‘em, so…”

 Anzu flicks his forehead with a resigned sigh. It’s just like Mika to put himself down like that, not realizing just how adored he really is. She snatches the chocolate from Mika’s hand, gulfing it down in one bite before Mika can let the panic set in. He grabs at Anzu’s face like it’ll make a difference, but she’s already swallowed it whole.

 “A-Anzu, that one was special, y’know? It wasn’t for you!”

 She giver her precious, kittenish smile as if she isn’t fully aware of her wrong-doings. Wrapping an arm around Mika, she leans in like she’s about to tell him her secret plot to dominate the world.

 And it is, sort of that. Dominating Shuu’s heart is about the same as the world to Mika, anyway.

 “No, that one was for me, because it wasn’t your best. And I’m here to taste-test, remember?” She lets go of Mika, getting up from her comfortable seat to actually make herself useful in the kitchen. “I bet Itsuki would like chocolate croissants. Let’s learn to make them after the festival.”

 Mika smiles bright as a star. He really is such a child, just aiming to please. His smile is a little more human-like these days, with such a bright future ahead of him. She knows the feeling of being fleetingly in love all too well; she, herself, needs to get on with making her chocolates for the one she loves most. Whether or not that girl will show up, well… She puts her faith in Valkyries talent.  

 “Alright!” She says, dirtying her hands in the mess of chocolate on the table. “Lets make you fans dreams come true.”

 “Yeah” Mika yells at her side, like their the only two people in the universe right now. They’ve always been on the same wavelength, doing so much for the people they love. Together, all this work seems like less a hassle and more of a game, they’ve all but forgotten Shuu’s existence in his own home.

 Shuu sighs, leaned against the wall just outside the kitchen. All these kids he puts up with might be the death of him, but it’s too early for him to ruin Mika’s happiness by invading. Mika needs to learn how to do these things all his own, with friends his age rather than by Shuu’s guidance. Even if they’ll still be together next year, there’s far too much Shuu can’t do for him if he graduates.

 And besides, maybe he does look forward to getting a little treat, he can’t say he’s ever received a gift from anyone before. Mika’s determination is enough to put a smile on anyone’s face, even Shuu melts a little bit watching. Just a little bit, he thinks. 

 Just a little bit of their youth to spend together, if it stays this pleasant, the tragedies of the year prior may have been worthwhile after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks. Comment. Uhhhh i dunno just do something that won’t disappoint your mom today, ‘kay.  
> Feel free to yell abt shmk at me im still really emotional rn. boyfriend jackets is eternal.


End file.
